Pinocchio's Family Return to Duckburg
by CoralSnakeUSA
Summary: Geppetto, Pinocchio, Lampwick, Honest John Worthington, Gideon and the duck boys Huey Dewey and Louie and the climactic battle with the Coachman, Magica DeSpell and Stromboli.
1. Where the Duck Boys Really Live

Pinocchio's Family - Return to Duckburg

**For those readers who have not followed this Saga in its from the start. I feel it is important to have some details of the previous pure Disney story and the two crossover stories that comprise it here.**

**Summary of all Disney Crossover - The Junior Woodchucks and the Coachman**

**Our Saga began when the three duck boys Huey, Dewey and Louie made a wish on the wishing star for the Junior Woodchuck uniform items needed to participate in the annual Camporee. As a condition of the wish being granted they were brought into Pinocchio's universe at a time corresponding to a week after the ending of the movie Pinocchio. They are to aid Pinocchio and Lampwick (who is still a donkey at the beginning of this) in putting an end to the donkey curse of Pleasure Island. Once they are brought to Pleasure Island they discover that the donkey curse on the amusement park and Monstro both originated from a red analogue of the Wishing Star kept in a box in the hollow interior of Pleasure Island. The destruction of this box ends the donkey curse on pleasure island but not its affects on Lampwick. However unknown to the ducklings, Pinocchio and Lampwick the red star itself was not destroyed but simply migrated to another similar box in the Coachman's possession. He uses one of the red star's wormholes to escape into the universe of Duckburg and the blue fairy sends the duck boys, Pinocchio and Lampwick after them. (Jiminy cricket starts taking up residence under Pinocchio's hat from here on in). Here the Coachman alters his original Pleasure Island idea to one of selling the anthropomorphic animal youth of the Duckburg universe into slavery as "animals" in his own world. When making his new Pleasure Island in an abandoned amusement park of the Duckburg coast he finds out the source of the red star, the duck woman sorceress Magica De Spell and makes a deal with her to continue to use the star for his original plan. When the attraction in the form of a barrel ride that contains the wormhole to the original Pleasure Island which still serves as the Coachman's shipping station in his own world fails to reel any boys in Magica takes matters into her own hand by using her own magic mixed with that of the red star to join minion and the barrel ride wormhole into a giant flying beast to "swallow" boys onto the original pleasure island. Lampwick shoots this flying monster back to its own world using the Coachman's discarded revolver and the wormhole retakes residence in the barrel ride. The Coachman, John Worthington Fowlfellow and Gideon escape through the barrel ride to the original Pleasure island but in 1971 rather than their home time of 1881.**

**The full story for this crossover can be found in regular cartoon Disney stories**

**Under the Title - The Junior Woodchucks and the Coachman.**

**Summary of Disney / James Bond Crossover - You're a Donkey Twice:**

**Pinocchio, Geppetto, Lampwick and Jiminy were sent into the year 1971 by the blue fairy to aid super agent James Bond - 007 to end a plot to turn the intelligent boys of Europe into donkeys using scientific DNA manipulation tactics led by SPECTRE which was then under control of the Coachman. Lampwick started his time in 1971 as a donkey as in the timeline involved he was still under Pleasure Island's curse but became a real boy again when he sacrificed himself to save Pinocchio from being changed into a donkey by the Coachman's new method of making such changes.**

**The full story for this crossover can be found in Disney crossovers under James Bond.**

**Summary of Disney / Gunsmoke Crossover - The Coachman Comes to Dodge:**

**Residual Magic from the timeline where SPECTRE island is also Pleasure Island mixed with the explosions on SPECTRE Island send the Coachman, John Worthington Fowlfellow and Gideon into the Dodge City timeline where Matt Dillon is Marshal in the year 1875. Together they determine that the red star is going to change its own timeline trajectory and come to the Coachman in Dodge City rather than Collodi Italy when Magica De Spell loses control of it and it comes back to 1875. The Coachman realizes that this will give the red star a new "clean" history that will allow him to use its magic to bring back Pleasure Island minions and turn boys into donkeys "the same old way" again. John Worthington Fowlfellow and Gideon reform from their criminal ways in this part of the Saga when Fowlfellow is saved by Pinocchio from being shot for his pelt by the wolfer Festus Haggen. The Coachman attempts to turn Pinocchio into a donkey using the red star when it makes its Dodge City landing in the Long Branch Saloon but Pinocchio stops the attempt by poking the box containing the red star out of the Coachman's hands with his growing nose by telling a story which is both a "lie" and the truth (His origin as a puppet who became a real boy which is the TRUTH in 1881 but is a "LIE" six years earlier in 1875). The Coachman is hoist on his own petard and changes into a donkey as a result of a direct exposure to the red star.**

**The full story for this crossover can be found in Disney Crossovers under Gunsmoke.**

**The story that follows both concludes the Wishing Star / Wormhole Saga and it is where I would like to have the reviews of the saga as a whole placed as well as reviews of this particular story.**

Chapter 1 - Where the Duck Boys Really Live.

Home of Donald Duck, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955

Rather than landing at the Money Bin or the Junior Woodchuck museum the blue transport bubble carrying

Geppetto, Pinocchio, Lampwick, Jiminy, Honest John Worthington (he decided to dump his last name as it didn't fit with the life he was leading now and use his middle name Worthington as his sir name from now on), Gideon and the now donkey Coachman landed and dispersed itself before a simple wood frame house in the Duckburg suburbs, also the true humans in the group were not changed anthropomorphic animals to correspond their appearance to the norms of Duckburg this time for their final destination was still not decided yet.

However they were still known to the little duck boy whose face appeared in one of the windows in the house. "Hay everybody, Pinocchio and Lampwick are back.

Soon all three of the duck boys were running from the house with their uncle running after them. This uncle wore who the duck boys actually lived with wore a navy sailor's shirt and was obviously a member of that branch of the Duckburg America's military service at one time.

"So these boys are those two new Junior Woodchucks you are so excited about." the uncle said.

"Yes, unca Donald the duck boy in the red and black baseball cap said. "Meet the REAL Pinocchio and Lampwick along with Pinocchio's father Geppetto." then Huey saw the fox, the cat and the donkey.

"What in the world are they doing here." Huey asked. "I thought they would certainly wind up in some prison someplace during your travels."

"Don't worry about them." Pinocchio returned. "They received a second chance from the blue fairy and have turned over a new leaf. And the donkey is the Coachman after he got a little of his own medicine."

"Well you missed a great Junior Woodchuck Camporee." Huey said.

"Well maybe we did." said Pinnochio. "But we also got to wipe out an outlaw spy organization in the future of our own world and then go back into the time of the old west where even though I didn't have the fastest gun in the west I did have the fastest and longest NOSE in the west. That is part of the reason the Coachman is a donkey now."

"While Pinocchio and Huey were talking Jiminy was already forming an idea of what their future should be in his mind based on how all these worlds were connected by Pleasure Island. Jiminy came to the idea that even though whey were not related and indeed some of them were even of different species Geppetto, Pinocchio, Lampwick, John Worthington, Gideon and himself were a type of family brought together by common experiences if not blood relationships. Further more Jimminy believed that they had further relationships to two of the worlds their travels brought them to, their home World of Collodi in 1881 and the Duckburg world of 1955. Those relationships were Huey, Dewey and Louie and the Junior Woodchucks in the Duckburg world and Pinocchio's school teacher and classmates back in Collodi.

Jiminy wondered if there were any way this small but unrelated family that he had become a part of could continue their relationships in BOTH worlds. Finally he concluded there was a way. That way was the third feature of all the worlds they had visited, Pleasure Island but Pleasure Island run RIGHT, Not as a place to keep bad boys bad and turn them into donkeys with a red star curse as the Coachman did but a place where orphans and children of abusive parents OF BOTH WORLDS could come and be turned into productive adult citizens by becoming a part of the common experiences of Geppetto's new family. To support this idea the legitimate midway rides and games of both Pleasure Islands could be rehabilitated and run by the older boys at a profit. Many of the ride and game operations would in fact have an educational theme for the boys that would make a return to schooling fun for them. Also since there was nothing really wrong with sweets if they were not taken in excess girl orphans and children of abusive parents could also come to the new Pleasure Islands for the first time and take jobs as their bakers and confectioners. Furthermore one Pleasure Island would be connected to another for those fully in Geppeto's family by way of the barrel ride that the Coachman intended to be a strictly one way connection. Of course all of this would have to be up to Geppetto as the father of Pinocchio and the presumptive adoptive father of Lampwick but even Geppetto would have to know that the experiences of his group were so unique that they could never be a part of a single world again, even their home one. The once donkey factory Pleasure Island, was the only answer for the adults of the group as well as the children."

Pinocchio and Lampwick were not concerned with the future as yet however. They were too buisy sharing their adventures with Huey, Dewey and Louie.

Mount Vesuvius, Italy: 1955

Magica De Spell was awakened by the magical feeling that acted as a kind of signal claxon in her mind. The red star was back in Duckburg. However all of its magical energy was absorbed into a single person currently taking the form of a donkey because of it. It didn't take long for to realize that this newest donkey the red star made from a human was the Coachman she associated herself with during some time ago.

Magica had long wondered what happened to that Coachman who was a man after her own wicked little heart. Now she knew two important things about him. The first was that he was a donkey and the second was that as a donkey he hat brought the red star back to Duckburg as a part of himself.

However there was some things that Magica wondered about. The first was how could the red star change the Coachman into a donkey when it was known to have been destroyed by the good magic of the blue fairy at the end of the Coachman's second pleasure Island project. Magica came to the truth Independently. The red Star must have fallen into the hands of the Coachman in 1875 on a different timeline than the one corresponding to its destruction by the fairy. Probably due to another if his seemingly miraculous escapes from Pinocchio and Lampwick.

It was then that Magica came up with an idea. She was the one that made the magic that changed the Coachman into a donkey. She could reverse it and in doing so bring the red star back and Pleasure Island rises again. Of course there were certain things that she didn't know about relating to the return of the red star in the form of the donkey Coachman. One of these was the reform of John Worthington and Gideon the Coachman associates that were most instrumental in bringing "stupid little boys" to the Island wherever it was located. However the idea of a restored boy to donkey factory somewhere in some world and the profits it could bring in the Coachman's original world were all compelling to Magica. She decided on a quick magical trip to Duckburg this time. No airplanes as she didn't want her trip announced to Geppetto, Pinocchio and Lampwick if they have returned from wherever they disappeared to yet.

Inside the home of Donald Duck, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The three duck boys, Pinocchio and Lampwick were now occupying a bedroom redesigned for five rather than three.

"I want to hear the one about the spies again." Dewey said. "I really like the part about how Lampwick regained his original form as the Island was blowing up with the fairy rescuing him."

"Yes," Louie returned. "My favorite part of it was Pinocchio's dad taking out those battle motorcycles with just an old blunderbuss."

"I like the western part the best." Huey said. "Pinocchio, you may not have been allowed to carry a gun but you certainly had the fastest NOSE in the west. Who was the one who came up with the idea that something that was completely truthful could be untruthful and cause your nose to grow if you tell it before it happened."

"Jiminy gets the credit for that one." Pinocchio returned.

"In his open matchbox on the table of the bedroom Jiminy was still in deep thought. Then he spoke.

"Romeo" Jiminy said using Lampwick's real name. "How did you come to be without ma family?"

"Monstro." Lampwick said sadly. "It was on the last day Pleasure Island was run as a legitimate amusement park in 1875 and presumably the day the red star came to Collodi. My parents went there for what you might call a second honeymoon and their return boat was amongst the first ones attacked. At the time he was still too small to swallow boats but could still attack them with his tail. My Parents' boat was totally destroyed in the attack and there were no survivors. Pleasure Island was closed down due to the navigational hazard presented by Monstro on the very next day."

"Oh, my." Jiminy returned. "If that is your story then why did you ever want to go there."

"I guess the reason that every other boy who became a donkey and "disappeared" did." Lampwick returned.

"John Worthington when his last name was quite legitimately "Fowlfellow" made the place under the rule of the Coachman seem like a safe and fun place free from orphan school rules and gang pecking orders amongst street urchins. In addition to that the Coachman said he had a way to get past Monstro in complete safety.

"Tell me Romeo." Jiminy returned. "What would you think of BOTH Pleasure Islands, the one in this world off the Duckburg coast and the one in your home world off the Tuscan coast being restored again under the rule of Geppetto."

"That would be a great idea." Lampwick said.

"Well just think about it for now." Jiminy said, "Gepetto, the Fairy and I are going to have to work this out but I really think that our future lies in a revived Pleasure Island on BOTH of these worlds run the way Geppetto would run them rather than the way the Coachman did."

"I think the idea is great too." Huey said. "It seems to have all the answers for these two boys. With the arrangement you are proposing they can keep their original forms, stay in the Junior Woodchucks and visit their home world whenever they feel the need to."

"Now. We have to ask Pinocchio if he agrees with this idea." Jiminy said.

"What idea." Pinocchio said as he was pretty much out of the loop.

"Remember I said you had to go to school before you could go off and be an actor and tried you to get you away from Pleasure Island?"

"Yes."

"Well, Pinoke," Jiminy continued. "There is nothing inherently wrong with being an actor and or a song and dance man. It was simply that you were giving your services to the wrong man and your education has to come first. The same thing with Pleasure Island. There is nothing inherently evil about amusement park rides, games and food. What was bad about Pleasure Island was the man and the shadow minions running it at the times you were there."

"What are you getting at Jiminy?" Pinocchio asked.

"How would you like to have your schooling, being an actor and running and enjoying an amusement park all in one place connected to both of the worlds where your friends and organizational duties lie." Jiminy said.

"You're talking about having my father run the two Pleasure Islands instead of the Coachman?"

"Yes Pinocchio." Jiminy said. "I believe that we no longer belong to a single world. Rather I believe that we belong to both the Duckburg and Collodi worlds where we have made friendships and commitments. Pleasure Island connects those two worlds."

"Yes, When the red star is in the barrel ride on the Pleasure Island here and that is strictly a one way jump to the Pleasure Island there until it was altered to lead to James Bond's world." Pinocchio returned.

"But I think we have a source of temporary magical fuel source for the barrel ride of our own and one that IS two way." Jiminy said.

"What could that possibly be." Huey said.

"Your copy of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook." Jiminy said. "It was modified by the blue fairy when this whole thing started. That magic may just open the wormhole in the barrel ride for us and make it two way since parts of the book come from both worlds. Now if you Can get me to Mr. Geppetto tomorrow I'll

Tell my Pleasure Islands restoration proposal to him and see if he goes along with it."

With all these discussions over all of the boys went to bed and subsequently to sleep with the idea of being a part of two worlds and not just one resting comfortably in their heads.

Donald Duck's back yard, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

"This was the right donkey." Magica De Spell thought to her self when she materialized in Donald Duck's back yard in Duckburg. In her hands she held a containment box similar to such boxes that held the red star before. However this time it had an extra power, reversal and extraction. This box could once again capture the red star and restore the Coachman to humanity.

Magica stole the donkey Coachman without too much trouble. It was as if he knew that Magica was going to restore him so he let Magica lead him to a secluded city park not far from Donald Duck's house. It was there that Magica pointed the box's door at the Donkey Coachman. Immediately red laser like beam went from the donkey coachman to the box and as it did the Coachman's ears and tail shortened and his features became more human. His old red coat and short crowned top hat also returned. And with two menaces the Coachman and the red star were back in Duckburg.

"Thank's for the restoration." The Coachman said to Magica. "And now for that former pine block and that former donkey."

"Not, yet." Magica said. "I brought you back to humanity for a more important reason than just getting the red star back while you go on the same donkey making revenge binge that turned you into one in the first place. It seems that that cricket of theirs is going to attempt to have Mr. Geppetto restore the two Pleasure Islands as a goody two shoes operation rather than keeping them abandoned for our use as boy to donkey factories.

"Well, first off even if we get control of the Pleasure Islands we will have to get someone else to sell them to the "stupid little boys". Fowlfellow and Gideon turned goody goody on me." Of course the Coachman avoided talking about their reformation being the result of a deal he made with the wolfer Festus Haggen

In Matt Dillon's world to kill John Worthington and Pinocchio's rescue of him from that same Festus Haggen.

"I've seen them in action." Magica said. "No great loss if you ask me. The Pleasure Islands will be an even greater loss."

"Yes, and I've pretty much given up on turning Pinocchio into a donkey anyway. I have a much better fate for him in mind and one that will get us the Pleasure Islands back that I think your magic alone can handle without the need of the red star."

"What is that plan of yours." Magica asked.

"You see back in the old world I have another mutual friend named Stromboli who would be highly interested in Pinocchio again if we can return him to being a LIVING PUPPET. The Coachman returned. "So here is my little proposal. You turn Pinocchio back into a PUPPET and we will hold his return to humanity hostage in return for no further interference with the Pleasure Islands. If that cricket and Geppetto keep up with their interference then we grab Pinocchio, go through the red star's wormhole resell him to Stromboli and he spends the rest of his life until he is broken down enough to be FIREWOOD performing "Ive got no strings" and living in that bird cage. At least that will be so if Stromboli has a better lock on that thing that that easy pick warded wonder he had on it the last time.

With their conversation ended the Coachman and Magica left the park for the cave outside Duckbirg that Magica was staying in.

**Next - Geppetto accepts Jiminy Cricket's idea for the informal family's future as the opperators of the Pleasure Islands. Pinocchio is turned back into a puppet and Stromboli comes to Duckburg by way of the red star to collect his prize.**


	2. Stromboli Comes to Duckburg

Chapter 2 - Stromboli Comes to Duckburg

In the Living room of Donald Duck's House, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

Geppetto and Donald were as different as two intelligent beings could be. One was a true human and the other was an adult anthropomorphic duck. However Gepetto was seeing that he had a lot in common with Donald, particularly where the five boys in their charge were concerned. Both knew that a froendship had developed between the duck boys and the true human boys that shouldn't be broken. Gepetto like Jiminy felt that his family was at a point of no return. They would certainly put him in a looney bin back in Collodi if he, Pinocchio or Lampwick ever let the story of their adventures in several past and future worlds get out.

Of course there were aleady a lot of odd things in Collodi that people already knew about like living puppets and talking donkeys who were once boys but Geppetto knew the time and space travel thing would just be too weird to believe unless like the talking donkeys and living puppets it too could be demonstrated somewhere. Therefore Geppetto had pretty much decided on the Duckburg world for the family's new home

when Pinocchio came into Donald's living room.

"Jiminy has a very interesting proposal for our future." Pinocchio announced.

"Let's hear it."

"I have been thinking about Pleasure Island a lot, in BOTH our original world and in the Duckburg World. "My proposal is to start up BOTH of them again as a combination, School, Orphanage and Amusement park for profit, most of which would go to other similar institutions in both worlds."

"But won't these places still turn children that come to them for a home into donkeys?" Geppetto asked.

"Not without the red star in the hollow center of the original." Jiminy said. "And I'm figuring that area of the original can be turned into an aquarium where people can observe fish in a natural free environment. In that form the place will be too busy for placing any more red stars if one should ever be made again at the Island's center."

"I'm intrigued with this idea of your's Jiminy, Very Intregued." Gepetto said. "I was going to choose Duckburg to be our new home but your idea with the Pleasure Islands does sound better. You see, my little former woodenhead has friends both here and back in 1881 Collodi. I would really not like to seem lose either set of relationshps. And there is also the matter of the boys of Pleasure Island who will never be boys again, especially those who can still speak. They can be properly be taken care of on the Island that converted them as well."

"I like the way you are getting into this Mr. Geppetto." Jiminy said. "That would be a good way to handle the talking donkey problem that the Coachman has left us with. In a way the talking donkeys are much like us. They can no longer be a part of a single world again."

"Then that leaves only two more issues, Connecting the two Pleasure Islands across worlds and money." Geppetto said. "My toys, clocks and music boxes don't make enough for the purchase of property."

"It's my belief that if the Blue Fairy goes along with this idea that she will provide the answer to both of those problems. "In the meantime I believe we can connect the two worlds through the barrel ride on Pleasure Island, Duckburg by using Huey, Dewey and Louie's Junior Woodchuck Guidebook since it was modified by magic from the Blue Fairy."

"Well you know they can't just give that to any Tom, Dick and Harry according to the organizations rules."

Pinocchio said. "But I think that Lampy and I are still members in good standing with them. Huey could give the guidebook to us and we can give it a try for getting that barrel ride up and running as a world connector again."

"Then it's settled with me." Geppetto said. "If the Fairy will agree with it our next home will be Pleasure Island, BOTH of them.

Red Lobster Saloon and Inn - Collodi, Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

While Jiminy and Geppetto were not certain that the barrel ride would ever connect the two worlds again there were two parties have already connected them by means of the red star. They were the Coachman and Magica De Spell. The third person at the table was a rather obese man of Romani or "Gypsy" origin who was dressed in the attire common to Romani people in the late 19th century. He was balding but still had ample hair on his chin, sideburns and the back of his head. This was the puppet master Stromboli.

"What exactly isa the reason you hada me come to this place." Stromboli asked the Coachman. "My puppet show hasa been losing money since that living puppet escapeda me and I sepena time ina that nuta house."

"Well, how would you like to have your little star attraction back." The Coachman said.

"Anda just how do you proposa to do that." Stromboli returned. "Thata fairy made him a real boy and thata makes him useless to me."

"Well, my new associate here" the Coachman said pointing to the duck woman. "Magica De Spell Is a sorceress. She can reverse the Fairy's magic and turn him back into a puppet."

"Anda for exactly how much?" Stromboli said.

"Nothing." The Coachman returned. "This is pure revenge for that pine block's interfearence in my other lucrative ventures."

"Well justa where isa little Pinocchio now?" Stromboli asked.

"He is in the same reality the Magica comes from." The Coachman returned. "You will have to accompany us there to get him when he is turned back into a puppet."

Almost immediately a red light circle showed up in the Red Lobster near the table the three were seated at.

That seemed to come from a box that the duck woman was carrying. Stromboli got up first and picked up a box like container of his own but in his case it was a cage with a strong lever tumbler lock built into it.

"Thisa will assure thata he does nota escape again." Stromboli said. "I had ita especially made after he escaped the lasta time." Stromboli passed through the red light circle and found himself in the same park where the Coachman regained his humanity. He was soon accompanied by the Coachman and Magica.

"Nowa where do we go froma here." Stromboli asked.

"To this world's Pleasure Island." The Coachman said. I heard Pinocchio and his friends here are going to try to re establish the connection between the two worlds that exists there.

"But for Whata purpose." Stromboli asked.

"To establish some goody goody operation on both Pleasure Islands that came from the mind of that cricket that accompanies Pinocchio to replace my lucrative boy to donkey factory." The Coachman returned.

"Now I see whya you wanta him returned toa being a puppet." Stromboli said.

"Yes and now we must find North Pacific Road and walk to Pleasure Island, Duckburg." The Coachman said. "As you can well see I no longer have any donkey coaches with me."

"Why bother with walking." magica De Spell said. "I can easily transport us there with my magic."

"Yes, and alert Scrooge Mc Duck at the same time." The Coachman said. "You know that he has ways to detect your use of magic to protect that number one dime of his." No, we walk."

With that the criminal threesome started walking in search of North Pacific Road.

Pleasure Island, Duckburg, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

Geppetto's, Lampwick's Pinocchio's and the duck boys objective was still there and in excellent shape. The barrel ride that was a creation of the Coachman for abduction Pinocchio hoped would connect his own world to Duckburg's on a two way basis. First the main part of the ride, the barrel was re adjusted to a horizontal position more appropriate to two way passage when the wormhole was established in it. Then Pinocchio was given the honor of placing the copy of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook that was modified by the Blue Fairy in the chamber of the ride that once held the red star.

Lampwick since he really did not yet see himself as a part of Geppetto's family volunteered for the first "ride" or more appropriately walk through the wormhole if in fact it was there. He bravely mounted the stairs and walked through the barrel into very familiar surroundings. To his left was a very familiar pool table with the equally familiar beer bar in front of him and tables and equipment for various games of chance to his right. Behind him was a bluish circle of light through which he could see the duck boys, Pinocchio and the interior of the barrel.

"It worked! We've got a connection!" Lampwick shouted. "I'm in the 8 Ball Saloon on the original Pleasure Island!"

"Yes," Huey said. "But can you come back. The connection is only useful for Geppetto's and Jiminy's idea if it is two way."

"I'll try that out!" Lampwick returned. "There seems to be a blue circle of light in front of me the exact size of the interior of the barrel. I'll go through it.

Lampwick went through the blue light circle and found himself back in the barrel ride on Pleasure Island, Duckburg.

"It works!" Lanpwick shouted again. "Its two way! It's really two way!"

Pinocchio was getting ready to try out the new connection between the Duckburg world and his own when an ominously sinister familiar British Cockney voice said. "You are returning to your old world alright but not that way."

Pinocchio looked from the barrel ride's platform to see the last three people he ever wanted to see, The Coachman, Stromboli the puppet master he had escaped from with the help of the Blue Fairy and Magica De Spell. It was pretty obvious that Magica was responsible for the Coachman's restored humanity.

"If you think you are going to turn my best friend into a donkey than think again." Lampwick shouted as he emerged from the barrel on the duck burg side.

"Who said anything about a donkey." The Coachman said. "I have just come up with a much better way of dealing with my Pinocchio problems. Magica do your stuff."

Magica pointed her feathered hands in Pinocchio's direction and immediately started to take his original wooden form.

"No," Pinocchio screamed. "I'm a PUPPET again!"

Not only was Pinocchio a puppet again but the same mysterious power from Magica that changed him was now picking him up and depositing him in Stromboli's new cage. Once was inside Stromboli locked its new steel barred door."

"Now, Letsa see you picka your way outa thisa one." Stromboli snapped "Thisa time I keepa the valuables locked up tight."

"Well it's time to shut up and get back to our own world." the Coachman said. "And not by this contraption, it only goes back to the original Pleasure Island. We need to get to either Stromboli's wagons or the Red Lobster.

Magica then formed the red circle of light. "Through that," she said. "That will bring us to Stromboli's wagons on Mainland Collodi."

With that the three criminals with Pinocchio once again a puppet locked up in a cage as Stromboli's valuables passed into the world of Collodi

Just then a couple of familiar figures came out of the Duckburg Pleasure Island's saloon in the form of the fox Honest John Worthington and the cat Gideon. John Worthington was carrying Gideon's giant mallet. "What's Happening with Pinocchio." Honest John Worthington said.

"The Coachman's back!" Huey cried. "He had a sorceress local to this world turn Pinocchio back into a puppet and hand him over to the puppet master Stromboli." They just Crossed back into Collodi's world.

"I can't let this happen." John Worthington said. "Pinocchio rescued me from Festus Haggen back in that Dodge City world so I have to rescue him from the Coachman and Stromboli."

"Yes, and the rest of us are equally obligated too." Louie said. "No matter weather Pinocchio is a human boy, a dog boy, a donkey or a puppet he is still a JUNIOR WOODCHUCK and we are all brothers who help each other."

"Do you have a way to get to Collodi?" John Worthington asked.

"Yes, Remember the barrel ride the Coachman rigged up to bring boys from this world into Collodi's to sell?" Lampwick asked.

"Yes," John Worthington returned.

"Well we just rigged it to work two way with a copy of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook modified by the Blue Fairy." Lampwick said.

"We can get to the original Pleasure Island through it and from there to Collodi by steamboat." Lampwick said.

"And we won't need those ugly minions for a crew." Dewey said. We've got twenty Junior Woodchucks working on their steam engineering merit badge who will be willing to be the crew for the Pleasure Island steamboat."

"Good." John Worthington said. He knew from when he was working with the Coachman how efficient Junior Woodchucks could be even though they were just kids."

"And now for you, Gideon." John Worthington returned.

"Yes," Gideon returned.

"Now simply because we are trying to lead more honest lives than we did before does not mean that we can't defend ourselves or OUR OWN from those still involved in crime, with force if necessary. John Worthington showed Gideon his mallet.

"The Coachman, Stromboli and Magica stole Pinocchio from us the same old way, with Magica's wicked magic." John Worthington said . "So if they cause trouble for us getting him back we deal with them, THE SAME OLD WAY!" John Worthington handed the mallet to Gideon.

While Lampwick hoped there would really not be any extreme violence involved with the return trip to Collodi to Rescue Pinocchio he noticed the special meaning in the words OUR OWN spoken by John Worthington in relation to Pinocchio. John Worthington and Gideon more than simply turned over a new leaf. They too felt themselves a part of what Lampwick hoped would be the new Pleasure Island family,

and why not. There were no better pitchmen for the Pleasure Island in both of the worlds of which it was a part than those two.

Next - The Rescue of Pinocchio from Stromboli.


	3. The Rescue of Pinocchio

Chapter 3 - The Rescue of Pinocchio

Junior Woodchucks Museum, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The kidnapping of one of the newest Junior Woodchucks weighed heavily on Troop 1's G. M. O. J. W. (Grand Master of Junior Woodchucking). Especially with the further shock that Pinocchio was returned to the puppet state and kidnapped by his oldest would be exploiter, Stromboli, presumably to be used in puppet shows for the money a living puppet would bring in again. Lampwick also told the G. M. O. J. W of his plans for Pinocchio's rescue and the connection between Pinocchio's world and Duckburg's that now existed at Pleasure Island.

"And just what do you think you will need to bring rescue this about?" the C. M. O. J. W. asked.

"I think we would need twenty Junior Woodchucks from any troop as long as they know about crewing a steamboat and mountain climbing as I think the doors to the Collodi Pleasure Island are still locked from the outside." Lampwick replied.

"How about ten steam boat operators and ten mountain climbers." returned the C. M. O. J. W. . "According to the latest merit badge rosters that is the best we can do now."

"Then that's what we have to go with." Lampwick returned. "I'll return to my Patrol Commander, Huey Duck on the Duckburg Pleasure Island and tell him everything's on.

After leacing the Museum/Headquarters of the Junior Woodchucks Lampwicj got onto a Junior Woodchucks issue bicycle and made his wobbly way back to the Duckburg Pleasure island as he was completely new to this mode to transportation.

Pleasure Island, Duckburg, Duckburg Calisota, 1955:

Usually such wobbly bicycle riding would have elicited laughter from the duck boys. However that was not to be this time as they knew Lampwick, the Italian boy from the late 19th century was totally unused to bicycle riding.

Lampwick got of the bike and immediately went to the barrel ride where the duck boys, John Worthington and Gideon were waiting. "The C. M. O. J. W. can give us ten steam boat operators and ten mountain climbers according to the current merit badge rosters." Lampwick reported to Huey. "I think we will need the mountain climbers in case the doors to Pleasure Island, Collodi are closed. They lock from the outside to prevent escapes you know."

"We forgot about the doors." Huey said. "Maybe the mountain climbers will be needed to get them open."

"Are you sure we can run the steamboat with only ten operators though." Lampwick said.

"Yes, I'm sure we can run it on the 10." Huey returned. "I basically wanted 20 simply to increase your forces against Stromboli and the Coachman. These mountain climbers can function as the extra ten we need even if the doors are opened.

"Don't worry," Dewey said to Lampwick. "We'll get him back."

"Louie then said to John Worthington and Gideon." You really don't need to come with us. "You are too old for the Junior Woodchucks except in an adult leadership position."

"My wanting to come has nothing to do with the Junior Woodchucks per se." John Worthington said. "I owe Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy my life and this is my way of paying back."

Soon the twenty Junior Woodchucks were arriving at the barrel ride on bicycles and scooters. When everyone had arrived Huey announced, "Everyone through the barrel ride. Next stop Pleasure Island, Collodi.

Pleasure Island, Collodi, Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

Most of the Junior Woodchucks with the exception of Huey, Dewey, Louie and Lmapwick of course were astonished to find themselves an a pool hall and saloon of all places on the other side of the barrel ride. After the astonishment came fear. It was well known in the fairy tale of Pinocchio that the Junior Woodchucks knew that the place they were now in was once used to turn boys into donkeys.

"The donkey thing can't happen anymore." Huey assured the Junior Woodchucks. "That power was removed from this place last some time ago. It still exists but not here."

"Do you think that is what turned Pinoke back into a puppet?" one of the mountain climber Junior Woodchucks asked.

"No, that was done by direct magic from Magica De Spell." Dewey said. "You know the sorceress who is always after unca Scrooge's number one dime.

"You mean Magica is with this Stromboli and Coachman that the C. M. O. J. W. told us about?" The Junior Woodchuck asked.

"Probably," Dewey returned. "But before we can worry about her we have to know where the three of them might be."

"I think I can handle that department." John Worthington interrupted. "As a former crook in these parts I know where all the hangouts are. My guess right now is that they are at the Red Lobster Saloon and Inn."

"Well I certainly don't think Pinocchio will be with then at that place." Louie returned. "You have to remember that even as a puppet he still represents a boy under twenty one years of age who would not be allowed in such a place outside Pleasure Island when it was a boy to donkey factory under the curst of the red star."

"Well then that comes out to be good for us," Lampwick said. "That means that Pinocchio will be in one of Stromboli's caravan wagons and probably unguarded."

"Before we go any further with this we have to see if the doors are open or closed." Huey said. He set the Junior Woodchucks up in orderly ranks and it was in this way they left the 8 Ball saloon and pool hall.

"What a mess." One of the mountain climbers said on seeing the rest of the park outside the 8 Ball saloon in its normal condition of abandonment. "Are you really sure that Geppetto can fix up this side of things."

"I'm sure of it." Lampwick returned. "He is probably the best single mechanical engineer and wood carver in either of the worlds the barrel ride connects and I hope he will also have the Junior Woodchucks' help on restoring this Pleasure Island to REAL rather than temporary cursed functionality."

"That will be a great project for us." Huey said. "Take the roller coaster as a for instance. It is really only weathered in several locations and the cars are rather beaten up. We Junior Woodchucks can restore the track and Gepetto can carve new wooden parts and wheels for the cars. Id say that we can have that up and running in about a week, Same for the carrousel. Just a matter of restoring weathered mechanics and wood carvings. On closer inspection I think we'll see that is all that is needed for the other rides and legitimate games here too."

The Junior Woodchucks marched down the complete midway to see that they needed the mountain climbing Junior Woodchucks after all. The great oak doors of the original Pleasure Island were closed and locked just as they were when the last donkeys were made from boys there.

The mountain climbers soon set about to scale the high rocks which separated the park from the docking causeway and shipping area of the island. Their mountain climbing operations took about a half an hour as

But they were over the doors to the original Pleasure Island came slowly open with several of the mountain climbing Junior Woodchucks pushing them.

The steamboat was tied to the docking causeway just as it was still waiting for donkeys to be brought aboard. It was now time for the steamboat operator Junior Woodchucks to go into action and within another half hour they had built up enough of a head of steam to start the side wheels turning. All of the Junior Woodchucks boarded the boat and it was untied from the causeway. In a way this was a historic launch. With Lampwick on board this would be the first time that this boat ever traveled in the direction of Collodi with a human boy that was still a BOY on it.

The boat came to a stop and was tied up to another causeway on the Tuscany coast. There the Junior Woodchucks assembled for the March to Collodi. The primary plan was to hunt for Stromboli's puppet show caravan but three Junior Woodchucks along with John Worthington and Gideon would be spying out the Red Lobster from the outside to see if either the Coachman, Magica or Stromboli entered or left it. Huey, Dewey and Louie took that particular duty while they Put Lampwick in charge of the hunt for the puppet show caravan.

Lampwick along with six Junior Woodchucks was the first to have some luck. They spotted the puppet show caravan in the village square giving a performance. Pinocchio was in the show singing and dancing his "I've got no strings" number in a professional but still half hearted and often even snappy way that strongly indicated he did not want to perform for Stromboli. Lampwick passed the honor of telling Huey, Dewey and Louie that Pinocchio had been sited with the puppet show caravan in the town square to Doofus McQuack. A Junior Woodchuck duck boy who was rather large, some even would say even a little on the obese side. Many Junior Woodchucks also tended to consider him to be an incompetent member even though he was trying for steam engineering which was considered one of the more complicated merit badges. On the trip to Collodi on the steamboat his large size made him the coal shoveled. However the whole project that Lampwick was a part of had been a project of second chances and redemptions. Maybe it was time for Doofus McQuack to get his chance at one too."

"McQuack," Lampwick said. "I'm giving you a very important duty."

"Even more so than tending the coal furnace on the steamboat." Doofus returned.

"Yes, You are to report that the action is to take place in the town square." Lampwick returned. "Pinocchio has been sighted performing outside of Stromboli's cage in a town square puppet show. Tell them we will also be needing the fox and the cat as they are the only ones in our group that Stromboli woill probably speak to. Got that, Mc Quack".

After receiving his instructions Doofus headed for the Red Lobster while Lampwick and the other Junior Woodchucks waited in an assortment of hiding places in the vicinity of the traveling puppet theatre. Soon afterwords Huey, Dewey, Louie, John Worthington, Gideon and Doofus arrived at the town square and found Lampwick concealing himself from the puppet show behind a decorative bush.

"I see he's out performing." Gideon said getting an opportunity to exercise his new voice. "If Stromboli tries' to put him back in that cage again I'll knock him silly." He said displaying his mallet which he usually kept concealed behind his back.

"Put that back behind your back." John Worthington said. "Remember Giddy, Try civilized behavior first and if that doesn't work THEN knock him silly. Oh, and I hope that kind of planning does not offend yoy Junior Woodchucks."

"No Way," Huey said. "Pinocchio is one of ours no matter what form he is in and if it comes to that you will have the help of all of us in knocking Stromboli silly."

"Well you better let Giddy and I do the talking first." John Worthington said. "This guy is one real first class creep and very dangerous when crossed.

With that John Worthington took himself out of Concealment accompanied by Gideon and Approached the puppet theatre.

"Well, hello Mr Stromboli." John Worthington said. "I see you got your little wooden gold mine back."

"Yes!" Stromboli said. "And you can nota have him back. I'ma quite aware ofa your goody goody change anda there the real reason why you'ra here. Mr. Fowlfellow."

"Sorry, Stromboli" John Worthington returned. "But I no Longer answer to that name. My name now is simply John Worthington."

The next voice was a familiar British Cockney accent. "You will always be Fowlfellow, traitor." The Coachman said as he emerged from behind the puppet theatre.

It was at this time that Pinocchio saw an opportunity to help in his own cause as Stromboli's shinbone became available to a good swift kick from the puppet theatre stage. Pinocchio's wooden foot had the same effect that Gideon's mallet would have had and Stromboli fell to the ground. Pinocchio then jumped off the stage and ran toward John Worthington. "Get out of here." Pinocchio shouted to the fox. "The sorceress is still on this side of the barrel ride!"

It was then that Huey gave his order to the Junior Woodchucks and soon they filled the town square. Magica De Spell's magic still represented a danger for them but Gideon knew how to handle that. When Magica came out of hiding behind the Puppet theatre Gideon snuck up behind her and a whap with the mallet later ended any magical threat from her. He tied her hands behind her so that she couldn't use her magic when she came to. "She would be the bargaining chip for the restoration of for the restoration of Pinocchio's humanity."

Without Magica the Coachman and Stromboli realized they could not handle over twenty antagonists and decided to leave the Puppet theatre. However they left with several dividends. The first was that the Coachman still had the red star and also had Stromboli who was just as goof of a Pitchman as John Worthington ever was. Pleasure Island could rise again as a cursed amusement park to turn boys into donkeys for a profit. However to start his original business again the Coachman will have to regain possession of Pleasure Island from the Junior Woodchucks and Geppetto.

Pleasure Island, Duckburg, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The Junior Woodchucks were back across the Barrel ride into their own world with a few that staid behind on the original Pleasure Island to try to prevent its re establishment by the Coachman. Pinocchio was rescued but that rescue was not complete. He was still a puppet. The transfer back to Duckburg's world did not restore his humanity. There seemed to be only two ways to do this. One was to have Magica De Spell change him back which was hardly likely. The other was that he would have to prove himself brave, truthful, and unselfish yet one more time. Little did Pinocchio know that the Coachman and Stromboli were providing the opportunity for his humanity to be restored back in the Collodi world.

**Next. The Curse of Pleasure Island is revived on Pleasure Island Collodi and the birth of a REAL second Monstro, The Junior Woodchucks left behind to keep Pleasure Island Collodi secure become DONKEYS in this one.**


	4. The Curse Returns

Chapter 4 - The Curse Returns

Pleasure Island, Collodi, Italy, 1881:

The coachman has to rent a small steamboat with some of the last gold pieces he had obtained from selling donkeys that were once boys. He and Stromboli had three goals in getting to Pleasure Island, Collodi. One was to cut it off from Pleasure Island, Duckburg if possible and, was to restore the red star to Pleasure Island Collodi's interior and restore the profitable donkey curse to it and the third was to find a Sperm whale the red star could increase the size and ferociousness of, a second Monstro to guard their newly refounded enterprise. Things would be for the Coachman as they were before Pinocchio was given life as a puppet and he received the incompetent help of John Worthington Fowlfellow. Pinocchio would be no further bother because he would be locked into the Duckburg side of the Pleasure Island link between the two doors were closed when the Coachman's steamboat arrived at Pleasure Island but that didn't mean anything. They locked and unlocked from the outside. Once inside the park the Coachman and Stromboli

Made his way down the midway toward the 8 Ball Saloon and Pool Hall. They snuck up and quietly swung the saloon doors. Inside he saw the blue ring of light which represented the connection between Collodi and Duckburg through the two Pleasure Islands. Also in the saloon were at least Ten Junior Woodchucks Including Doofus McQuack and several of the dog type boys. The Coachman then opened the box containing the red star and pointed its radiation at all of the Junior Woochucks. Doofus of course was unaffected because of his anthropomorphic avian nature but all of the dog boys underwent a very familiar transformation. First their already longish ears began to grow longer, straight and furry, They developed a tail that they never had before as a species, their hands and feet formed into hooves and they were forced onto all fours. Nine Junior woodchucks were now the first donkeys of yet another revival of the Pleasure Island Curse.

Despite his name Doofus was really not a doofus and hid himself in his own sleeping bag which he arranged to be as messy as possible while avoiding the hooves of the agitated donkeys that used to be dog boys. While all of this was going on the Coachman calmly pressed the ace of spades on the faro layout closest to the bear bar and the bar slid away from the rear wall of the saloon to reveal the stairway complex to the interior of the Island. The Coachman would have to set the curse into action by placing the red star in the great pool cavern in the island's interior and once again Pleasure Island would be in its old business of deceiving the "stupid little boys" of Tuscany and turning them into donkeys. While all of this was going on Doofus got out of his sleeping bag and walked into the blue ring, through the barrel ride on the other side and back into Duckburg's world.

"Close up the connection!" Doofus yelled. "The Coachman's back and at full power."

"Huey was quick to remove the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook modified by the Blue Fairy from the barrel ride's "fuel" compartment re separating the two worlds.

"I wonder why the fairy hasn't come about this." Huey said.

"Probably because the fairy doesn't know the red star is back." Dewey said. "Remember that it was extracted by Magica De Spell from the Coachman when his humanity was restored."

"Yes," Pinocchio said. "She restored his and took mine away. I wonder if we could ever get her to give mine back."

"Probably not." Dewey said. "I think to get yours back you will have to pass the same tests you did before."

"You mean to be brave, truthful and unselfish." Pinocchio asked.

"Well I can at least think of one way to do that right off."

"To be an actor for Stromboli again, in return for a share of the profits from my performances as a stringless puppet." Maybe John Worthington can handle the negotiations again and my share of the profits can go toward Jiminy's and my fathers projects involving the pleasure Islands. That should handle the unselfish parts of that particular deal."

"I don't know about that." Huey said. "this Stromboli person does not look like the type to share any of his proceeds from your performances with anyone. And furthermore the Coachman seems to be in charge of Pleasure Island, Collodi again."

"Yes, but he always keeps his minions and himself in the donkey shipping areas of the port causeway. Pinocchio said. "And furthermore it does seem that I have some of the engineering talent of my father. I have devised in my mind a way we can get from Pleasure Island, Collodi to Collodi proper without the need of a boat."

"Exactly what is it." Louie asked.

"I've been looking up hot air ballooning in the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook and devised a way we can make a navigable hot air balloon airship using a clockwork motor for navigational propulsion." Pinocchio returned. "We can re establish temporarily the connection between the two Pleasure Islands and bring such an airship across the connection with now trouble at all. I think its gondola should be big enough to accommodate myself, Lampwick, John Worthington and Gideon."

"But what about us?" Huey asked concerning himself and his brothers. "We would make good performers for Stromboli too if he is actually the route for purchasing Pleasure Island, Collodi out from under the Coachman. The Coachman himself said that when he set up Pleasure Island, Duckburg."

"He did say that, didn't he." Pinocchio returned. "And there is safety in numbers just in case Stromboli does not change his ways. Okay them make the gondola accommodate yourselves as well. Doofus will cut off the connection once we get everything across.

Red Lobster, Collodi, Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

"Now that you saw a little of my operation in action what do you think of becoming a part of it." The Coachman asked Stromboli.

"Nota very Much" Stromboli returned. "Exploiting the little puppet withouta strings is one thing but thisa thing you do to real little boys isa something I don'ta want to be involved with.

"Come off it, bloke" The Coachman returned. "You sound like you are about to go moral traitor on me like that John Worthington Fowfellow and Gideon did."

"Anda what of it if I do." Stromboli returned. "I'm a puppet show operator, a crooked one froma time to time I'll admit. But this thing you do witha boys is as closa to murder as you cana get withouta actually killing someone."

"Yes, and it's very profitable too." The coachman said. "And just remember how low I'll already stoop to keep those profits should you try to cross me in any way. Fowlfellow and Gideon are already on my enemies list and you are headed in that direction yourself Stromboli. And as for selling Pleasure Island to the "stupid little boys" I've already got someone I can count on, my own adoptive son from Italian Somaliland in Africa, the Ringmaster.

Stromboli knew the Ringmaster well. He was a competitor in the puppet show business who used his very persuasive singing voice to keep the audience hooked to his shows even though he was nowhere as skilled a marionette manipulator as Stromboli was. His mentality was identical to the Coachman's himself. It was even rumored that the Ringmaster had his own way of turning boys into donkeys that did not require the red star but would limit its boy to donkey changing influence to a single ride in an amusement park, usually a roller coaster. Therefore the Ringmaster's method was considered to be useless to the Coachman himself who wanted donkeys in bulk rather than the three or four at a time that a single cursed roller coaster could produce. However beyond a doubt the Ringmasters hypnotic compelling singing voice would definitely be a plus for drawing the "stupid little boys" to Pleasure Island, Collodi. As much as he wanted his "little wooden gold mine back" Stromboli was hoping that Pinocchio would stay on the Duckburg side of the wormhole that connected the Pleasure Islands. The Coachman and the Ringmaster would be too much for the little living puppet to handle alone and in all probability even worse was on the way things that probably Pinocchio's Junior Woodchucks would not be able to handle.

On the causeway dock of Pleasure Island, Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

The Ringmaster arrived by his own puppet show showboat about midmorning on Thursday. He was a tall slender man of east African heritage dressed in an exaggerated old fashion soldiers uniform consisting of red and white coat with blue pants and black boots.

"Well, it's a good thing that you arrived when you did." the Coachman said to the Ringmaster. "Our new guardian for the Island is right behind you."

The Ringmaster looked back to see what first looked like a mountain emerging from the see. But soon he saw that the mountain was an enormously large sperm whale with a mouth that was more like a lion's that the normal sperm whale straight jaw and fully capable of swallowing the Ringmaster's showboat with room to spare. This whale also had teeth in both jaws rather than only in the bottom jaw like a normal sperm whale. However this was not just another sperm whale. The red star had turned a normal sperm whale into another Monstro just as it changed boys into donkeys. Except for the appearance of the Ringmaster to take over the roll John Worthington once performed everything was suddenly exactly as it was on the day Pinocchio first met John Worthington and Gideon on the way to what should have been his first day of school. In fact the path back to real boyhood for Pinocchio was being set up by the Coachman and the Ringmaster without they're even knowing they were doing it. Once again Pinocchio would have to prove himself brave, truthful and unselfish in a world virtually identical to the one the Blue Fairy had given him life in.

**Next - Pinocchio's path back to real boyhood in the Chapter Brave, Truthful and Unselfish.**

**Note - The Ringmaster or more appropriately Ringleader was the replacement for the Coachman in a year 2000 live action television version of the Pinocchio story named Geppetto because it told the story form Geppetto's point of view rather than the cricket's. My version of the Ringmaster/Ringleader is being presented here as an adoptive son of the Coachman from East Africa because the actor singer who played the Ringmaster/Ringleader part in Geppetto was African American. The Ringleader in the 2000 live action version also used a curse that applied only to the Roller Coaster on Pleasure Island for turning boys into donkeys, hence my version's the Ringmaster's preference for applying the curse to this particular ride alone and not the entirety of the island.**


	5. Brave Truthful and Unselfish

Chapter 5 - Brave Truthful and Unselfish

Pleasure Island, Collodi, Tuscany, Italy, Friday Morning, 1881:

This night was going to be the first for Pleasure Island as a cursed amusement park since the Coachman's troubles with Pinochio, Lampwick, those duck boys and the Junior Woodchucks first began. He saw himself getting a bumper crop of donkeys now that he had a competent advertiser for the place in his adoptive son the Ringmaster. However they were still at odds as to the best way to convert the boys that would be brought behind the great oak doors once again.

"It's high time you consider my methods and let me gaff the roller coaster with the donkey to boy magic I picked up in East Africa rather than depending entirely on Magica's red star for one day bulk shipments."

The Ringmaster told the Coachman. "We should consider actually restoring the park to real functionality and using ONLY the roller coaster for the conversion process."

"We've been through this before Ringmaster," The Coachman returned. "Your methods are just too slow for a one night operation, and I didn't bring you here to gaff the roller coaster, I brought you here to collect the "stupid little boys" for the red star based conversion process."

"But the power of the red star will eventually run out." the Ringmaster said. "What then."

"Then we might try your East African boy to donkey smoke on the roller coaster." the Coachman returned "but not until then."

"But why not use it now?" the Ringmaster asked.

"For one thing it may not be all that good of an idea to have two distinct forms of magic working on the roller coaster at once." the Coachman said. "one to restore it to functionality along with boy to donkey conversion with one for boy to donkey conversion alone. And come to think of the red star you had better take this when you return to town by way of your puppet show boat." The Coachman handed a small box to the Ringmaster. "This will protect you from Monstro II when you steam back to Collodi again and do the job you were sent here to do.

Pleasure Island, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The Rough House was the place on both Pleasure Islands that was designated to be changed to the school for the kids that would come to them under Geppetto's ownership. However on the Duckburg side it became a place for what may be the last Junior Woodchucks meeting Pinocchio, Lampwick and the duck boys, Hues, Dewey and Louie might ever attend.

The G. M. O. J. W. addressed Pinocchio. "Are you sure you want to try this? By all accounts this Stromboli from your world is a rather dangerous man."

"He is," Pinocchio returned. "But we have to have money. Ultimately the only way to keep the Coachman from using these two places for turning boys into donkeys is to buy them out from under him and convert them to the purposes that Father and Jiminy intend. My current puppet form will bring money and as bad as he can be at times Stromboli is the best one to present it to the Collodi and perhaps even Italian world of 1881 again."

"And now for you Honest John." Pinocchio said. "I want you to negotiate with Stromboli in my behalf again."

"Are you sure you want me for the negotiations." John Worthington said. "You have to remember that I was not exactly working in your behalf the first time I brought you to Stromboli."

"Well if you can get some money for yourself out of this go ahead." Pinocchio said.

"No." John Worthington said. "I could never do that to you again, not after what you did for me in Dodge City."

"Don't worry about that." Pinocchio returned. "If Stromboli is irredeemable it still may be that being sold to him and performing for him may be a part of what I have to go through to become a real boy again."

"Well no matter what he might be like now to get to Stromboli you have to get past the Coachman who is currently controlling Pleasure Island in your world and to do that I think I have your airship set up." Huey said. "it is currently in three pieces that can be easily transported across the barrel ride when the connection is re established and assembled outside the 8 Ball Saloon and Pool Hall. By the way why do you insist on an airship? Wouldn't a boat do just as well."

"No General Huey" Pinocchio returned. "Things seem to be developing along a variation of the same path that first led me to becoming a real boy and if they are travel between Pleasure Island , Collodi and the mainland by water will be unsafe to the point of impossibility."

"But why would that be?" Huey asked.

"It is the red star again." Pinocchio answered. "In addition to turning boys to donkeys the star also has an effect on sperm whales, it turns them into ship sinking and swallowing monsters."

"You mean there might be another MONSTRO involved in this?" Lampwick asked.

"I would not doubt it for a minute." Pinocchio answered. "That Is why we will have to travel ABOVE the waters between Pleasure Island, Collodi and the mainland rather than on them.

Huey then gave the copy of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook modified by the Blue Fairy to Doofus McQuack. "Open the connection long enough for us to get the three parts of the airship through and ourselves then close it again until next Saturday noon." Huey said. "If none of us come through then or if the Coachman or any of his minions try to come through then you will know we did not make it through this final mission. If that happens close it for good and destroy that copy of the Guidebook."

Doofus put the Guidebook in the chamber of the barrel ride that activated the wormhole. The first things to go through were the balloon/gas burner, gondola and clockwork motor for the airship. Then Pinocchio, Lampwick, John Worthington and Gideon went through followed by Huey Dewey and Louie. Doofus then took the Guidebook out of the barrel ride closing the connection between the Pleasure Islands.

Once on the other side of the wormhole the group saw that it was in luck. The 8 Ball saloon was abandoned as was the park itself. They could spend time on assembling the airship. First the gondola was laid on the ground. This structure was built from two canoes put catamaran style with a seat in the center for the pilot and a mount for the motor behind him. Above this the gas burner and balloon which were built on a square mount designed to bolt to the outside of the canoes was attached and finally the motor. The motor was similar to the one Geppetto designed for his own version of "Monstro II" back in James Bond's universe with the help of Q using magnetic power in place of breakable springs to make the gears run. After about an hour the airship was ready and inflated with hot air through the use of the gas burner.

Under pre agreed seating arrangements Huey became the little airship's pilot. Dewey, Louie and Gideon were seated in the left canoe and John Worthington, Pinocchio and Lampwick took seats in the right canoe. The airship lifted off from Pleasure Island, Collodi in the early afternoon. When they were about fifty feet from the island Pinocchio's worst fears came true as the water boiled up and a huge mouth came shooting up at them attached to a mountain of seagoing flesh.

"There is a second Monstro!" Pinocchio shouted. "Get this thing higher up in the air or this trip is going to get cut short and fast."

Huey put the gas fire that headed the air to lift the airship on maximum and missed being the new Monstro's first quickie lunch by a matter of feet. The super whale dove deep and came up in another spectacular open mouth jump at the airship. By this time the airship was high enough in the air to be safe from such attacks. The GENUINE Monstro II followed it all the way to the Tuscan shoreline and retreated bask to sea when he saw it was over land and out of reach.

"Now comes the matter of finding Stromboli." Huey said.

"That should be easy enough." Pinocchio said. "He has a caravan of two Romani wagons that should not be hard to miss from up here."

"There is no way we are going to be flying this thing into town." Huey said. "Craft like this one did not exist in this time and place in any world. We are going to set her down on the coast and walk into town."

"Well in that case, I would check the Red Lobster and the Town Square." Pinocchio said. "If Stromboli isn't in one of these places than he isn't in Collodi."

"Then we should probably pick the town square." John Worthington said. "The Coachman is probably at the Red Lobster. He always drinks there before setting his coach up for a load of boys."

"And we have to remember that he is probably using Junior Woodchucks that have been turned to donkeys to haul that coach this time." Huey said.

"They will be rescued too." Pinocchio said.

"I think we have found what we are looking for." Louie said when the group came to a crossroads. On the road in front of them were to Romani wagons pulled by a single horse.

"Stromboli." Pinocchio said. "Remember John Worthington, you do the talking."

The fox went right into action. "Stromboli!," He shouted "Stop! We have a proposition for you."

Stromboli stopped his wagons and got off the driver's bench of the first one. He was very surprised to see Pinocchio with the three duck boys the fox, the cat and lamp wick.

They were equally surprised to see Stromboli's reaction to their presence. "No, Don'ta stay here!" he shouted back. "Go backa to the Junior Woodchucks place! It'sa to dangerous for you here."

"What are you blathering about, Stromboli?" John Worthington returned. "I just came here to arrange some puppet shows with you for Pinocchio. He is willing to perform for you in return for a share of the profits which will be used to buy out Pleasure Island once the Coachman is finally dealt with."

"That'sa the source of the danger." Stromboli returned. "The Coachman hasa brought hisa adoptive son the Ringmaster in to hisa little boy to donkey game. He isa taking your placea collecting the boys."

"The Ringmaster." John Worthington said to Pinocchio. "Well I knew that he would insert himself into the feeding chain sooner or later. "Stromboli's right Pinocchio. The Ringmaster is believed to have some magic of his own separate from the red star. This has just made your little mission for your father far more dangerous."

"I'm still going to do this John Worthington." Pinocchio said. "In the meantime we can at least keep the Coachman from getting any boys tonight. If Mr. Stromboli is willing to join in with us we have two wagons and a horse here against the Coachman's coach being pulled by Junior Woodchucks that have been changed to donkeys and therefore are quite unwilling to pull it if they can be rescued.

"You wanta me to join you anda your little group?" Stromboli asked. After all the bad things I did to you over our last two encounters."

"I'll just say to you what I said to Lampwick and John Worthington." Pinocchio said. "Yes, you have done bad things but it is not too late to take the straight and narrow path. The fact that you won't work for the Coachman and the Ringmaster proves this. I'll tell you what my father is up to with Pleasure Island and why he wants it. He wants it for a combination orphanage, school and amusement park, the latter to be run at a profit. We can use a good stringed puppet operator like you on that side of things and maybe you can even teach your art to the kids that will be coming there in the future."

"You woulda really wanta me for this?" Stromboli asked.

"Yes." Pinocchio returned. "We will need all the artists and entertainers we can get for the amusement park side of this because we won't be having minions running machines to duplicate them. First though we have to stop the Coachman's first load of boys and for that we need your wagons and your services to drive them."

"Justa how ara you going to stop them?" Asked Stromboli.

"By having the wagons placed on the north-south road of the last crossroads before the mainland Pleasure Island dock is reached." Pinocchio said. "This kind of a wagon is more than large and heavy enough to stop the Coachman's coach in its tracks."

"Wella, you know where I keep the valuables," Stromboli said. "You anda your friends area valuables so you can get in the second wagon and noa cage this time." Stromboli said. "Anda by the way, where isa the little bug?"

"If you mean Jiminy, he is with father on the Junior Woodchuck side of the connection between the Pleasure Islands planning all the things they want to do with them." Pinocchio said.

With the arrangements made Pinocchio, John Worthington, Gideon, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Lampwick entered the second wagon. They found themselves accompanied by several stringed non living puppets. The Dutch girl, French can can girl and Russian dancer puppets were very familiar to Pinocchio as standard non living players for his I've got no strings act. Several of the others were new and were probably made or bought for later shows that did not feature him. Within minutes they felt themselves riding toward the most infamous crossroads in Collodi, the one that was the last pick up point before the boat to pleasure Island. Whi=en that crossroads was reached Stromboli parked the waggons in the center of it so nothing could pass any further along the east / west road. There were already some boys present there with Aces of Spades in their hand. However rather than another anthropomorphic animal the person presenting them was a dark skinned man in a tin soldiers uniform with a golden broad brimmed hat. The song this man was using was also different and not a version of John Worthington's Hi Diddle Dee Dee song.

Pleasure Island, Pleasure Island!

It's that what's for supper, candy, cake and pie land!

See that window, you just break it!

See that toy there, you just take it!

'Cause we think it's really smart, when you act really dumb!

Schools and bad times, kiss goodbye land!

Pleasure Island here we come!

Suddenly the door to the second wagon opened and Stromboli appeared in the door frame. "Bada news." he announced. "Thata new singing collector isa the Ringmaster."

Suddenly the singing stopped and the same voice that did it said, "Hay Stromboli you lard gutted has been, get those wagons of yours out of the way. The Coachman is coming through."

"Noa he's not!" Stromboli returned. "I havea my little wooden gold mine back anda stopping you anda the Coachman from doing thata donkey thing with the boys is just the beginning of a tour thata will buy Pleasure Island out from under you two."

"So you have Pinocchio back." the Ringmaster said. "Good, then keep him and your two bit puppet shows away from us."

"Two bita puppet shows, HA!" Stromboli returned. "You couldn'ta run a marionette ofa your own grandmother right when we were ina competition."

"I'm warning you Stromboli." the Ringmaster retuned. "It is well known that I have magic of my own in addition to that picked up by my adaptive father from 1955."

"Go ahead anda use it!" Stromboli said. "My horse is a Romani horse anda very loyal. He will only mova those wagons for me! Therefore they stay righta wherea they are until morning. Noa making the donkeys froma boys fora you tonight!"

With the two wagons blocking the east west part of the crossroads all of the boys present saw that there was going to be no trip to Pleasure Island this week, maybe the next. For the most part they returned to their homes if they had them while the others rejoined their various urchin gangs. The ringmaster then walked up the eastern road to tell the Coachman what had happened. Tonight was going to be a bust but next Friday would see Pleasure Island re opened as a boy to donkey factory even if the Ringmaster had to bring his own magic fully into action.

During Stromboli's and Pinocchio's puppet show tour, Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

Pinocchio's puppet show tour with Stromboli proved to be a smashing success bringing in coin in both silver and gold in large amounts. When Pinocchio was not performing the second of Stromboli's wagons became a planning center for what everyone involved hoped would be the final assault on the red star. Pinocchio hoped to once again become a real boy from this and to become a helper to the other kids who will soon come in genuine safety to one of the Pleasure Islands to live. Of course Pinocchio felt that a new Junior Woodchuck and Chickadee troop would be essential to this new trans reality orphanage and home for abused children of both genders that both Pleasure Islands would become. Stromboli hoped for a place in Geppetto's new Pleasure Island administration using and teaching the field of puppetry, John Worthington and Gideon wanted to once again be advertisers for the place, this time with a clear conscience that they were not sending boys to be turned into donkeys. Lampwick dreamed of running a legitimate carnival shooting gallery on one or both of the Pleasure Islands using not firearms but his favorite projectile weapon, the sling shot when he was not engaged in his school lessons or the Junior Woodchucks. Huey, Dewey and Louie along with everyone else involved also wanted to see the nine Junior Woodchucks that were now donkeys return to their normal dog boy forms again. It was assumed that six of these were the donkeys now pulling the Coachman's coach while the other three remained on the Island or were being kept in the Coachman's hidden mainland stables.

Even though he was the adult true human in the group Stromboli left everything regarding the red star up to Huey as the acknowledged Junior Woodchuck leader present. He asserted authority only over the puppet show related activities of the tour.

Thus both aspects of the tour went until Friday morning the week after Stromboli first parked his wagons in the Crossroads. At this point the puppet show part of the tour was over and the assault on the red star would soon progress.

What Huey devised for that was a daring plan, especially for Pinocchio and Lampwick who volunteered to be its soul participants. They were chosen because Pinocchio had to prove his bravery to regain his humanity and because Lampwick's parents were killed by the first Monstro because the plan Huey devised involved the use of the second Monstro as the final destroyer of the red star and Lampwick being a part of the destruction of what created the first Monstro by the way of the second would give him a type of final closure in this matter. On paper it was simple enough. Allow the first phase of the curse to work in order to prove that the red star was in the great pool cavern in Pleasure Island, BUT NOT THE SECOND BOY TO DONKEY PART OF IT! To do this Lampwick and Pinocchio were to fly the airship the Junior Woodchucks created to Pleasure Island about a half hour after the first part of the curse began working, obtain the red star's box. Encourage a Monstro II attack on the airship and then dump the box, red star and all down his gullet. This was because it was finally determined that only a creature like Monstro had the power to end the power of the red star to the point that not even Magica De Spell could extract and restore it again.

The puppet show tour ended pretty much where it began on the last Collodi crossroads before the mainland dock to Pleasure Island. Only this time the road was not blocked by the wagons. The plan had to allow the Coachman to bring boys to Pleasure Island but destroy the red star BEFORE they started turning into donkeys. Rather the wagons were parked off road near where Huey had the airship hidden. Here the experienced Junior Woodchucks, Huey Dewey and Louie could spy on the roads without being seen. Soon a familiar but different song was heard by John Worthington.

Pleasure Island, Pleasure Island!

It's that what's for supper, candy, cake and pie land!

See that window, you just break it!

See that toy there, you just take it!

'Cause we think it's really smart, when you act really dumb!

Schools and bad times, kiss goodbye land!

Pleasure Island here we come!

It was the voice of the Ringmaster accompanied by the latest coach load of boys he had conditioned into accompany him with his magical singing voice. Dewey who had spy duty on top of Stromboli's second wagon at the time announced the Coachman's arrival. "The boys are being loaded now." Dewey said quietly to Louie who was also on top of the wagon. "Better send the message down to General Huey at the airship."

Huey was teaching Lampwick the basics of how to fly the airship as he felt Lampwick's human body was more suited to this task than Pinocchio's puppet one to whom the gas fire would represent a greater danger.

"Basically this ship operates on the wheel and slide principle of guidance." Huey told lamp wick. "The wheel allows you to steer the ship right and left while the slide controls the intensity of the gas fire and therefore upward and downward motion."

"Got it." Lampwick returned.

"Pinocchio," Huey returned. "Now your part in this is the most important. You are going to be the one who has to get that red star and dump it into the second Monstro's gut. Remember two things. The entrance to its lair is accessed by the Ace of Spades on the Faro layout closest to the beer bar in the 8 Ball saloon. Second is do NOT open that box when you get it. Exposure to the full forced of the red star will turn you into a donkey IMMEDAITELY just like it did to those Junior Woodchucks weather you are good, bad or indifferent.

"Don't worry Huey." Pinocchio responded. "I'm fully aware of what that thing can do."

"I don't worry about you opening it deliberately but rather accidentally letting someone else open it." Huey said. "Remember, the Coachman and the Ringmaster are only choosing naughty or naive boys to accompany them to that place because the limited boy to donkey curse that the red star gives to the whole island only works in conjunction with naughty or "jackass" behavior."

"I'll be careful." Pinocchio said. "There is an uninhabited part of the Island where I made my escape with Jiminy on my first visit there. I think we can land the airship there to escape notice."

"Good," Huey said. "Land in that area and make straight for the 8 Ball Saloon."

"I just figured out one more thing." Lampwick said. "As the pilot I'm going to be in the single central seat of this thing. If Pinocchio is going to be in one of the canoes than what can we use as a counter weight to him to keep this thing stable in flight."

It was Gideon who came up with the answer to the counterweight problem. "This should weigh enough for your purposes." Gideon gave his mallet to Lampwick. "This is wood and weights about as much as Pinocchio in the puppet form."

"Fine," Lampwick said putting the mallet in the left hand canoe. "Ponokey, you take the right one." he said.

It was when all these things were settled that Louie showed up. "It's time to start inflating this thing." he said. "The Coachman just got through loading the boys on his coach and he is on his way to Pleasure Island, Collodi by now."

Inflation of the balloon was done by a combination of the use of a hand cranked rotary air compressor and the gas fire that actually heated the air and lifted the ship. At the same time Huey was winding the magnetically powered gear motor and giving lamp wick the one final instruction. "See that lever at the side of the pilot's seat. It controls the speed of the motor's unwinding and thus the speed of the propeller."

"Got it." Lampwick returned virtually as the craft was lifting from the ground.

Actually the airship was designed to be so simple to fly that Lampwick was handling it like a pro well before the half way point to Pleasure Island. However Lampwick's thoughts were centered more on Pinocchio than himself. This time Pinocchio was carrying out a mission against the red star virtually all by himself. The cricket was not there this time, Neither were the Fox, the cat, his father or Stromboli. In fact Lampwick would not be there until the last phase of the plan and only then as Pinocchio's pilot. Pinocchio would never be more alone than on the next coming phase of the plan the actual capture of the red star. However everyone involved thought that would be the price of his return to boyhood.

The view of Pleasure Island from the air was far more revealing than its castle like look from sea level could ever show. The amusement park took up most of the western part of the Island however the north and south eastern part of it were completely uninhabited even when the boys were there. The north east was a series of rock cliffs and ledges, this was where Pinocchio escaped becoming a complete donkey on his first trip here. It turned out that a much more inviting route would have been the south east of the island. This consisted of a gentle hill toward the west and the park with a platform and the usual sea cliffs further east.

This is where Pinocchio altered the plan slightly which called for a north east section landing. He chose to go for a south east section landing with its easier access to the park while still being able to hide the presence of the airship.

As soon as the airship hit the ground Pinocchio disembarked. "So long Lampy" he said. "We are going to do it this time aren't we."

"We certainly are, Pinokey," Lampwick returned "When I saw Stromboli of all people reform I knew all of our wishes are going to come true this time, except for the Coachman's and the Ringmaster's of course."

Pinocchio then walked down toward the park. It was a very gentle downword walk and soon he was in the hustle and bustle of "jackass" behavior that he had seen twice before. The Rough House, Tobacco Row and the Midway were all back in their full faux curse created functionality guided by the minions of the dark world tied to the red star. Fireworks, searchlights and animatronic barkers guided by minions within them added to the confusion created by the enthusiastic shouts of the boys at mischievous play. However Pinocchio was just as determined as he ever was so shunt it all aside and concentrate on his first goal, the Faro bank by the beer bar in the 8 Ball Saloon.

One thing Pinocchio avoided while in the park itself was the roller coaster. This was because the Ringmaster was never far from that particular ride casting an envious eye upon it. However all possible paths to the 8 Ball Saloon were far enough from the roller coaster not to have to worry about encountering the Ringmaster. The Coachman could also be avoided by staying away from the great oak doors which he always kept guard over even though they were locked until most of the boys turned to donkeys.

The 8 Ball Saloon loomed ahead of Pinocchio as he continued his walk. It seemed not to be very popular this time around which was in Pinocchio's favor. The boys seemed to be more attracted to the midway and especially the roller coaster, probably because of the Ringmaster and his hypnotic and conditioning voice.

Another probable reason for the unpopularity of the 8 Ball Saloon was that Pool though considered bad because of its association with gambling was also a game of skill and actually required a greater amount of discipline to play successfully than the current crop of boys seemed to have. Pretty much the same for poker, one of the other main gambling offereings of the 8 Ball Saloon.

When Pinocchio finally got in the Saloon there were a couple of boys at the single operational Faro table and a couple more around the wheel of chance betting pieces of candy on the layouts offered but as usual the Faro bank by the beer bar was completely out of operation and Pinocchio was the only person in the place who knew the reason why. He went to the layout of that particular Faro bank and pressed the Ace of Spades. As he had hoped the rumbling of the moving beer bar scared the few boys in the place into leaving it.

Pinocchio then descended the stairway complex all the way to the pedestal on which the box containing the red star rested. He took this box in hand and ascended the stairway complex shutting the secret beer bar entrance when he reached the top. Now it was just a matter of getting the red star up the southwest hill to the airship and into the second Monstro.

Unfortunately the Ringmaster saw Pinocchio's rather ungainly puppet like walk as being not natural for a normal boy. He Immediately left the Roller Coaster area and reported the discrepancy in one of the boys' walk to the Coachman.

"Pinocchio, HERE AGAIN!" The Coachman shouted. "Did you notice if he was carrying something?"

"Yes, a small box of some kind." the Ringmaster answered.

"A small box of some kind?" The Coachman shouted. "That just happens to be the whole operation."

"Well then you should have allowed me to gaff the roller coaster!" The Ringmaster shouted back. "At least we would have had something to fall back on."

"You still don't get it do you." The Coachman returned. "The whole place falls apart and goes back to its original condition when that box is off the island. THERE IS NO FUNCTIONAL ROLLER COASTER TO GAFF! Now where did you see Pinochio."

"He was headed up the hill to the southeast of the park." The Ringmaster said.

"Well then, get some minions and go up there after him and get that box back into its regular place!" The coachman ordered. "and I mean YESTERDAY! GOT IT!"

The Ringmaster ran up the hill as fast as he could and was greeted by the most amazing sight. Pinocchio was ascending into the early morning sky with another older boy with dark red hair as his main visible feature at the distance that the Ringmaster was looking from on some sort of contraption that looked like part boat and part balloon. The contrivance was to high up in the air when the ringmaster finally reahed the hill's platform area. He was too late to get the red star back.

Lampwick could not resist giving the Ringmaster, the Coachman and the naughty boys below an eyeful of the amazing machine the Junior Woodchucks had constructed at a low level before heading out to sea to find Monstro II. Monstro II was not hard to find however. He came to the surface after only ten minutes of low level flight. At first the enormous mountain of flesh simply swam in a leasurly persuit of the airship. But then suddenly he dove and Pinocchio and Lampwick realized that now was the time. Monstro ! Then came straight up at the airship with mouth wide open and while lamp wick set the slide controlling the gas fire full balst to gain altitude quickly.

Pinocchio had to aim his drop to coincide with the maximum height of Monstro II's jump but before his mouth closed. That mouth was so large that such a timing would assure that the red star would enter it.

Pinocchio waited for the first visible moment that gravity was taking over Monstro II's body from the power of his jump to drop the box containing the red star. It was a perfect shot and the box entered Monstro II's mouth just as it was slaming shut for completion of his descent.

"Suddenly a wave of pink light came form Monstro II as he reverted back to a normal sperm whale on the way back down to the sea. Pinocchio became a real boy again in that wave of pink light and he shouted in an ecstasy of happiness. "Lampy, This was what I needed!, I'm a REAL BOY again!"

"Great!" Lampwik returned. "But now is not the time for celebrating. We've got to get back to the mainland before the gas for that fire runs out."

The return to the mainland saw even more happy results of Pinocchio's and Lampwick's actions. The donkeys that pulled the Coachman's coach were once again their dog boy Junior Woodchuck plas from Duckburg. And there was even reports as the day wore on that the Coachman's donkeys everywhere were reverting back to their boy forms if young and gull grown man forms if full grown. It seemed as if the final true destruction of the red star in the belly of Monstro II was setting everything right that the red star itself had set wrong since 1875. Needless to say there was a grand celebration on the mainland dock for Pleasure Island on that Saturday morning.

However there was still work to be done. The Coachman and the Ringmaster had to be removed from Pleasure Island and handed over to some law. It was generally agreed that since Junior Woodchucks from Duckburg were the only ones changed into donkeys during the third reign of the curse of the red star on pleasure island that the Duckburg authorities should handle the Coachman while Collodi authorities would handle the Ringmaster.

After the celebration the airship ascended again with Pinocchio, Lampwick and the duck boys aboard.

Stromboli with his rather large weight could have never been accommodated on it so he agreed to stay in the docking area with John Worthington and Gideon. However all the boys involved in the final destruction of the red star had a noon deadline to meet with the connection between the world of Pinocchio's and Lampwick's Collodi and Huey, Dewey and Louie's duck burg.

Pleasure Island, Duckburg, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

According to orders given to him a week ago by General Huey Duck, Doofus McQuack arrived at the barrel ride at precisely noon on Saturday and placed the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook modified by the blue fairy on the activation compartment for the connection between Duckburg and Collodi. For the first few seconds of the re established connection Doofus was nervous. What if it was the Coachman or some other wicked person that came out of the barrel ride and even worse, what if no one did. What if the whole thing was a failure. "When the first one to emerge from the barrel ride was General Huey the fear vanished. Soon the other two duck boys Lampwick and Pinocchio emerged and Pinocchio was a real boy again. Whatever this group did on the other side was a smashing success. The only members of the original group that weren't there were the Fox John Worthington and the Cat Gideon.

"Where are John Worthington and Gideon." Doofus asked Pinocchio.

"They had to remain behind with Stromboli when he decided to join with us over the Coachman because Stromboli is to big for the airship." Pinocchio said. "We will have to get the steamboat back into action again to bring them here."

"Well how did the puppet show tour go?" Doofus asked

"That was great and I'll admit that will be one thing I'll miss about being a puppet but it did its job. We netted more than enough gold to buy Pleasure Island in Collodi when it comes up for sale and enough silver to buy Pleasure Island in Duckburg where owership of bullion gold is outlawed according to the Junior Woodchuck Goudebook.

"That's great, Doofus said. "That means we can forget about that red star and get down to the real work of making both of these islands decent places for the kids who need them."

"Come to think of that we need someone to bring father and Jiminy here now." Pinocchio said. "They have the plans for how to rebuild these places to functionality again including accommodations for the children who will soon come to them."

**Next - Geppetto's and Jiminy's plans for the Pleasure Islands begin and another appearance by the Blue Fairy as the saga concludes.**

**Note - The song the Ringmaster sings in this chapter consists of a verse of the song sung by the same character under the name the Ringleader in the circa 2000 live action made for TV movie _Geppetto_ regarding Pleasure Island.**


	6. The Saga Concludes

Chapter 6 - The Saga Concludes.

Pleasure Island, Duckburg, Duckburg, Calisota, 1955:

The last ones through the barrel ride turned out to be the Coachman himself accompanied by the three dog boy Junior Woodchucks that used to be donkeys that he kept on Pleasure Island, Collodi. It was obvious that these three were in charge now and the Coachman was pretty much a prisoner.

The way Huey saw things now the first order of business was to bring John Worthington, Gideon, Stromboli and the remaining six Junior Woodchucks that used to be donkeys to Pleasure Island, Collodi. Fortunately the majority of these were the mountaineers. The steam engineers were the ones that were the ones that were brought across the connection to the Duckburg side during their first visit to Pleasure Island, Collodi as they were needed to run the steamboat when the Junior Woodchucks took back Pleasure Island, Collodi.

The steam engineers' mission began as soon as the Coachman was brought across the connection. Accompanied by Pinocchio, Lampwick and Huey, Dewey and Louie they crossed back to Pleasure Island, Collodi. The first order of business was to look for the Ringmaster but he was nowhere to be found on the island. When Lampwick looked out from the entrance to the park however he saw a smaller steamboat that looked like some kind of showboat in the distance headed for the mainland, but not the mainland dock for Pleasure Island. This was the Ringmaster making his escape in his puppet show boat.

"Well, it's kind of sorry we lost him." Lampwick said. "bit we've got to get our people on the mainland dock back. The cops will be taking care of him sooner or later."

The Junior Woodchuck Steam Engineers boarded the main Pleasure Island steamboat first and got the fires needed to run the engine started and stoked. "Within minutes they were on their way back to the mainland dock.

The mainland dock, Collodi, Tuscany, Italy, 1881:

Being ever alert one of the dog boy Junior Woodchucks was the first to see the boat coming toward the dock. "They've got the boat working!" He shouted. We're finally going home!"

However for certain people there was a question as to just what was home. John Worthington, Gideon and Stromboli were travelers. Indeed as a Romani Stromboli was a traveler and nomad by nature, Indeed the opportunity to travel to a whole other world with an entirely different of people inhabiting it fascinated him and It was largely for that reason that he chose Pleasure Island, Collodi to be his regular home, at least for a while. Then there was the matter of one of the boys on the boat, Lampwick. It could truly be said that he was homeless due to the fact Monstro I killed his parents. However it was settled that Lampwick's place now was with Pinocchio, Geppetto and Jiminy because those four had been through travels in space and time that were unique to them and those particular travels to James Bond's London, Florence and Collodi

and Marshal Dillon's Dodge City made them a family even though they were totally unrelated by blood.

Indeed the same could be said for John Worthington and Gideon both of which found their good side and one of whom found his voice in Marshal Dillon's Dodge. Then Stromboli finally thought to himself, was he also a part of this unique family. No, he did not make any of the space and time travels that the others did, But his sharing the proceeds of the puppet show tour with Pinocchio rather than following his usual instincts and keeping it all were helping to make a permanent connection of Duckburg's and Collodi's worlds through Pleasure Island possible.

As usual for everyone that once had criminal tendencies Stromboli gave the answer himself. It came when one of the Junior Woodchucks asked "What do we do with the Coachman's coach now that there are no donkeys to pull it."

"Ita should be destroyed." Stromboli said. "The donkey boy coach is a thing of evil. It shalla not be used in OUR running ofa the Pleasure Islands."

"Then how do we bring our children to the dock."

"Thesea wagons!" Stromboli said pointing to his own wagons. "Thesea wagons can be refitted to carry the children who have no homes to the Island. And a fine Romani trained horse rather than cursed donkey boys shalla pull them."

Just as the boat arrived at the dock the whole area was bathed in a familiar blue light and the blue Fairy emerged from it and landed on the dock. This was the first time that Stromboli had ever seen here because she kept her presence secret from him when she was arranging Pinocchio's escape during his and Stromboli's first "business deal" arranged by John Worthington. Within minutes Geppetto and Jiminy arrived in a transport bubble to accompany them.

"Pinocchio, Romeo, Geppetto, Jiminy, Stromboli, John Worthington and Gideon." the Blue Fairy announced. "Though you all come from different backgrounds and some of you have had criminal pasts you have earned the right to be considered a family in the thing you have done to bring about the final destruction of the red star without my intervention. You have also earned this right by your proposals to turn the two Pleasure Islands once places of evil back to the good. You have indeed earned these places as well. These shall be your home from now on along with them being home for the children you want to help. However I must give one last warning. In the Duckburg world beware Magica De Spell and in this world beware the Coachman's adoptive son the Ringmaster. Both of these still have considerable magic power of their own separate from the defunct red star and will continue to be a danger to your good enterprises."

With that the fairy went back into the blue light that disappeared. The Wishing Star remained as the first star to shine over Pleasure Island, Collodi. A sign that the new family's enterprises were still being watched over. Of the two Pleasure Islands however only Duckburg's was in any shape for inhabitability now. Therefore everybody on the dock got on the steamboat for the voyage back Pleasure Island, Collodi.

When the arrived at Pleasure Island Collodi however and entered the 8 Ball Saloon they found that the blue ring was not there. Instead there was a duplicate of the barrel ride on Pleasure Island, Duckburg. Huey went to the compartment that held the wormhole connector and found it did not contain another Junior Woodchuck guidebook. Rather it contained a glass box similar to the wooden box that the coachman used to hold the red star. This box contained a star too but rather than being red it was a bright sky blue like the Wishing Star. This was an indication that the Pleasure Islands of two different worlds were now completely connected. Needless to say travelers that Romani were Stromboli was the first to cross into Duckburg's world by way of the new barrel ride. He was followed by Pinocchio Lampwick and Geppetto with Jiminy taking up his old quarters under Pinocchio's Tyrolean hat. John Worthington and Gideon followed and Huey, Dewey and the Junior Woodchucks took up the rear. This forst trip across the worlds was to be the beginning of the work of bringing Geppetto's, Jiminy's and Pinocchios dreams for mthe Pleasure Islands to fruition.

Both Pleasure Islands one month later 1881 / 1955:

Within about a month with the help of the Junior Woodchucks and several adult charitable organizations both pleasure islands were fully functional and built along the lines Geppetto first discussed in Donald Duck's house while the last mission against the red star was going on.

On both of them a school replaced the Rough House and child boarding facilities replaced Tobacco Row.

The mansion that was once the Model Home Open For Destruction once again served as Administrative offices and the home for Geppeto, Stromboli, Pinocchio, Lampwick, John Worthington, Gideon and Jiminy when they were on one of the Islands. The midways now had fully functional carnival rides with a wooden roller coaster for Pleasure Island Collodi and a steel one for the Duckburg Pleasure island, a carousel, a wheel ride that pre figured a Ferris wheel for Pleasure Island Colloodi and a genuine Ferris Wheel for the one in Duckburg, and several train rides through animatronic monster and animal inhabited artificial caves.

There were also games on both sides of the connection with Lampwick's sling shot shooting gallery being the most popular. The center of both Pleasure Islands was covered by buildings similat to the 8 Ball saloon in shape but with more solid doors. These buildings were covers for the barrel rides linking the two worlds that were only open to Geppetto, Stromboli, Pinocchio, Lampwick, Jiminy, John Worthington, Gideon, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, Doofus McQuack and any others that Geppetto felt should be authorized to make the crossing between the two worlds.

As for ownership of the Islands, Pleasure Island Collodi was owned by Geppetto outright but Pleasure Island Duckburg belonged to the Junior Woodchucks whose adult leadership purchased it after the Coachman's attempt to use it for evil. However they recognized that Geppetto and his new family two of whom, Lampwick and Pinocchio were Junior Woodchucks were the right people to run and live in the place. For this purpose The Junior Woodchucks gave the adult members of the family adult leadership positions in keeping with their professions.

Geppetto became the M. T. A. K. O. P. I. D. F. J. W (Master Toymaker And Keeper Of Pleasure Island Duckburg For Junior Woodchucking)

Stromboli became the M. A. I. O. P. A. M. F. J. W (Master And Instructor Of Puppetry And Marionettes For Junior Woodchucking)

John Worthington became the M. O. A. F. P. I. D. F. J. W. (Master Of Advertising For Pleasure Island Duckburg For Junior Woodchucking.) Gideon held a position in the same specialty but at an assistant's level with the title A. M. O. A. F. P. I. D. F. J. W. (Assistant Master Of Advertising For Pleasure Island Duckburg For Junior Woodchucking.)

It was Pinocchio who made the decision on what to do with the last standing saloons on any of the Pleasure Isalands, The one by the school on Pleasure Island. Duckburg. Since the Junior Woodchucks officially owned Pleasure Island, Duckburg he felt that this last saloon should be converted to a Junior Woodchucks meeting house for a troop consisting of the orphans of the two Pleasure Islands that wanted to be in the organization. Indeed that was what became of the last of the Coachman's saloons and it was in that very meeting house that Pinocchio and Lampwick received their promotions to brigadier general together with a special award for their work in bringing the Pleasure Islands together as a place of good converted from a place of evil.

Pinocchio was certainly happy to receive the award badge from the Junior Woodchucks for his actions and travels through space and time that brought them about. However when he looked at his hands now those of a real boy rather than a wooden puppet he knew that was the real award and the one that he and his father Geppetto had wished for all along.

**The End of the Wishing Star / Wormhole Saga.**

**Next Fan Fic - Geppetto loses ownership of Pleasure Island, Collodi to a new enemy, The Ringmaster In a new story, _Pinocchio's Family - Secret of the Ringmaster_. The reason for this next story is that bringing the Ringmaster into the Saga in its end sets up issues that can no longer be resolved in the Saga, hence a separate fan fic to resolve them.**


End file.
